A Thousand Words will Paint a Picture
by Fade from the Light
Summary: Izuku looked to Kacchan, tears threatening to spill over. "I will get a quirk, and it is going to be an amazing one! One shot series with one word prompts. Will update at least once a week
1. A Grievance in the Dust

**Hey everyone! This is my first story within this fandom, and I hope I did the characters justice.**

 **Also, this will update at least once a week, although I am hoping for five chapters a week.**

 **This was beta-read by missingSkywalker, or Ebony as I call them.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Boku no Hero Academia.**

o.0.o

 _Ogive (n)_

 _A type of curve commonly used in ballistics and Gothic architecture._

o.0.o

Izuku ran from Kacchan, a large smile upon his face. They were playing hide-and-go-seek, and Kacchan was it. But he didn't know if Kacchan knew how to play. He didn't count to ten or close his eyes. He just ran after Izuku. But there is a good chance they could be playing tag. He wasn't exactly told that they were meeting up today, but that doesn't matter. He must have forgotten that they were meeting. It has happened before. Especially if he goes on a mumbling tangent.

He skidded to a stop; an abandoned building catching his eye. It was large, almost to the point of looming over him. It was perfect for what he wanted to do. He entered the building, large ogives throughout the halls. A smile grew on his face. He had always wanted to use the word ogive after seeing in a book. After all, most normal houses don't have any.

He shook his head, clearing his thoughts. He couldn't get distracted. Kacchan would want to win no matter what, and Izuku had to prepare for that. He found a crevice, one that is sufficient for hiding, but also has a way for him to run if they're playing tag. It's the best he could do. But, it would make this _so_ much easier if his quirk was invisibility. Then all he had to do was stand still and Kacchan couldn't see him. Unless he ran into Izuku. Or if he made smoke. Maybe teleportation would work better. He could teleport behind Kacchan, or teleport people away. That's a good question. Could he teleport other people away? Maybe if he-

"Deku! I can hear your mumbling from here!" Kacchan shouted. Izuku shrunk back into his crevice, arms pressed to his sides. He prevented himself from scrunching his eyes shut, as having his sight was very important. "And stop hiding like a coward!"

Izuku just bit his lip. No matter what they were playing, keeping quiet would be the best option. But it didn't help him in this case. Kacchan still found him. He always found him. It's almost like he could smell him. Oh! That would be such a cool quirk too! "Why are you hiding around? You're not _scared_ , are you Deku?" Kacchan hissed, a thin grin upon his face.

"I'm not K-Kacchan." But his stutter gave Izuku away.

"Of course you are. I shouldn't've asked." Kacchan curved his hands to the ceiling, small explosions popping. "You shouldn't play with the big kids. Our quirks are _dangerous_."

"I'll g-get my quirk K-Kacchan!" Izuku protested, "And i-it'll be s-something cool!"

A lazy smirk tugged at Kacchan's lips. "Doubt it."

Tears threatened to spill over, but Izuku held onto his composure. But when he opened his mouth to speak, words won't come out. "Finally struck speechless, huh?" Kacchan thrusted his hand towards the wall next to him, and a burning smell filled the room. He shied away, not meeting Kacchan's eyes. "You know what will happen if I let my quirk go. So listen carefully. You're just going to be a useless, quirkless Deku and nothing will change that. So, stop following us."

Tear were falling down Izuku's face, blurring his vision. Kacchan up turned his chin, a dismissing smile on his face. Could Kacchan be enjoying this? Izuku couldn't believe it. Wouldn't believe it.

After an entirely of being frozen, Kacchan removed his hand. He turned and sauntered off, hands planted in his pockets. Izuku released a breath and rubbed at his eyes. He was going to get a quirk and it was going be an amazing one. Then Kacchan would finally be his friend.

 _Would he?_ A voice whispered in his head.

But Izuku just pushed the thought aside. Of course he would.

o.0.o

 **I'll be posting the next story tomorrow, so tune back in then!**

 **-Fade from the Light**


	2. Time Slipping By

**I'm back again! This story is much sadder than the previous ones and has some trigger warnings.**

 **Beta read and co-written by missingSkywalker or Ebony as I call them.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Boku no Hero Academia**

 **Trigger Warnings: **

**Implied Suicide**

 **Suicidal Thoughts**

 **Suicide**

 _o.0.o_

 _Immotile (adj)_

 _Unable to move; not motile._

o.0.o

Izuku was immotile. Not in the literal sense. ( _Only in the way that mattered.)_ He was, in fact, quite motile to anyone looking with a passing glance. He was always animated, a large _(So large, it was fake.)_ smile upon his face, and always full of movement. ( _Too much movement)._ Whether it was him mumbling or fighting with One for All coursing through his body. ( _Too afraid to speak up. Afraid that no one would listen)._

But that was just in the his external energy. ( _His facade of a bright star and when he went out, he would be a supernova)._ Internally, however, is a different story. _(In a completely different genre.)_ He feels as if he is stuck in concrete, unable to move forward. Just watching as everything moves past him in a blur of motion and colors. ( _His darkest memories return to him in flashes)._

 _(When he didn't get his quirk like everyone else did. When he was pushed to the side like trash. What was WRONG?)_

He was forced to watch, forced to _pretend_. ( _Pretend he wasn't rotting from the inside of self-loathing)._ He kept those carefree, happy smiles upon his face to prevent them from worrying.

 _(He is fine. I am fine. Do not WORRY.)_

Which was good. ( _Not good. After all, he was wrong, horrible, terrible-)_ He can keep this act up. (Can he? _He feels as if he was suffocating)._ No one knows, and that is how he wants to keep it. (Does he? _Sometimes, he wants to scream, to yell, to fight, but he just gave up_ ). It would just bring forth questions that he can't answer. ( _He wanted to do something. Anything. But he couldn't)._ That he won't answer.

 _(Have you been getting sleep? Are you eating? Yes, I'm fiNE.)(No, his mind whisper back. You're not. He wants to scream. Insanity)._

He's not worth their worry. He would fade if he could.( _Death would wrap around him like a blanket)._ Remove himself from their memories.( _Disappear. He wanted to disappear)._ But there isn't a quirk that he knows that could do that. One that can make someone like him disappear. ( _The stars shine brighter. Perfect)._ Then, he can watch the timeline rush by without interruption. ( _Time slips through his fingers. It's never enough)._ Without interrupting the people around him. ( _After all, they walk past him without noticing. A ghost)._ Then no one would not longer worry. ( _He almost wanted them to worry. Almost._ Attention seeker, they whispered. _I'm not. The tears pricked his eyes. He wasn't a baby or an attention seeker, so he wouldn't cry. Wouldn't matter anyways)._

His breath clouded in front of his face, the cold nipping his cheeks. ( _Cold would embrace him, bringing death so much closer. He loved the cold)._ He didn't know how long he was standing there. How long had he been staring off into space? _(Space, like the void in his chest, seemed vast and expansive. It was all-consuming. Would it consume him? He didn't care anymore)._

 _(You've been distracted lately. Are you feeling okay? Yes! Yes. I. AM. FINE.)_

Why won't people stop asking him if he's okay? _He's fine. (Not fine. Too afraid to speak up. Too much movement. Too much noise. Too much silence)._ He doesn't need their time. ( _Time was a mess. An hour felt like five years ago and so did a month, a year, a day, a minute)._ They can use their time for better things. For better people. ( _He was a monster. He stared into the mirror. He whispers the word._ Monster).

He looked over the edge, the ground so far away. ( _It was right distance. No chance that he would survive the fall. No chance to hear voices yelling at him for being selfish, weak, a baby)._ It would be so _easy_ to let go. ( _Immotile. Only in the way that mattered)._ Just to fall and _fade_. ( _He was a ghost anyways. He imagined death, the coldness, light fading form his eyes, and his heart finally stopped beating. He craved death)._

The back door slammed open, three people rushing out. _(Not them. He could feel his resolve slipping. Death was so much farther away. Come back, he wanted to scream)._ He must have taken too long. Uraraka, Iida, and Todoroki had arrived, puffs of frosted breath escaping their lips. ( _He almost regretted his decision. Time was slipping away again)._ His gaze turned to the side, not meeting their eyes. ( _Not this time)._ The small part of him rejoiced at the fact that they had arrived, but he squashed it. ( _Hope was a cruel thing, letting you believe. You smile, eyes finally twinking, but it twists your gut and crushed your dreams. The light leaves your eyes again)._ This was his only choice. His only option. (Was it? Whispered his traitorous mind. _YES. IT. WAS._ Doesn't have to be. _SHUT. UP._ The voice was silent).

"Deku," Uraraka called out. Her mouth was moving but Izuku couldn't hear anything past Deku. ( _He didn't hear her pleading with him or see the unshed tears shining in her eyes. Didn't hear her words of comfort and friendship)._ Despite her best intention, he flinched and closed his eyes. ( _This love had to be fake. Had to be. He didn't deserve it. He almost wanted to stay. But he, the caged bird, must spread his wings and fly. Finally free)._

 _(What are you doing? You're just a quirkless,_ _useless_ _, person, Deku._

 _Hey, why_ _don't_ _you take a swan dive off the roof?)_

Izuku shook his head and mouth the words: _I´m sorry. (Don't do it, she whispers)._

And he let _go_.

( _He wasn't sorry)._

o.0.o

 **I don't know how I like the formatting of the story, so I may not write in the format again.**

 **Tune in sometime next week for the next story.**

 **-Fade from the Light**


	3. Ghosts of the Past

**Hey! Time for the third story! I personally enjoyed writing this story, Bakugou's Pov is quite intresting.**

 **Beta read and by missingSkywalker or Ebony as I call them**

o.0.o

 _Ossuary (n)_

 _A receptacle for the bones of the dead_

o.0.o

If Katsuki knew that being a hero included doing the equivalent of watchmen's duty, well, he would still be a hero. But that's besides the point. The point is that why was he assigned to do something that someone quirkless would do. Not something that he would normally do. And _why_ would they put him - a well known and well _feared_ hero - to watch the place where they wanted to _catch_ the perpetrator.

The real question is: why would someone break into an ossuary of all places? It was only full of bones, nothing of value. Unless they had some quirk related to bones. Then _maybe_ employing him as the guard had some use. He got the chance to fight someone.

A smile crawled onto his face, his quirk pooling into his hands at the thought of a fight. But he just clenched his fists, stopping any sparks from forming. It would do no good to scare off the perpetrator if he wanted a fight.

His gaze shot up, a faint rustling coming from near the ossuary. How could've someone gotten past him? He might have been thinking, but he wasn't that _dull_.

He quickly stood and scoped out the entrance. It was tall, almost expansive. Large doors were firmly shut and with a shake of the handles, locked. Then how could they have gotten in? He just ignored that with a shake of his head. No matter how they got it, there's only one exit, so he'll just have to corner them within the building. He took the cool and surprisingly modern-looking key out of his pocket and unlocked the door. It opened slowly, but silently. He closed it behind him, cutting of the light from the outside. It wasn't like there was a large difference between the night outside and the dark inside, but there was a _chilling_ air to the room. Nothing that made him nervous, it was just different.

He carefully maneuvered around any stray bones on the floor. With all the dust and clutter, no one has been here for ages. He could swear that spiders wouldn't even want to live here.

His fingers brushed against the wall of the ossuary, the brick rough from wear. There were no signs of life within the halls; and to his knowledge, no other ways anyone could've have gone. So where were they? But he ventured forward without hesitation. He was _not_ going to be bested by some bone-stealing _villain_.

He kept walking through the winding hallways, glancing into the short wings that cropped up occasionally. This tedious search almost make him blow through the wall, his teeth gritted. How long was this hallways? He _had_ to get somewhere soon. It's not like it can go on forever.

But the hallway opened up ahead. There must be _something_ ahead. Or at least something different than the hallways he had been walking through. After barging through the entryway, the room was bland. There were no bones or anyone waiting. But it also looked like someone had been here recently, with the lack of dust. Sparks of explosions flickered in his hands, mirroring his smile. Someone was going to be here. He just had to move forward and he would find whoever did this and _fight_ them.

He wanted to storm across the room, but something made him pause. Thin, almost invisible lines covered the floor. Tripwire. He bit his lip. He could walk around the tripwire, or he could just run through, yelling _Screw this!_ at the top of his lungs. One of those options definitely sounded better than the other.

He stepped around the tripped wire he could see, taking great care in where he stepped. He didn't know what would happen, and he didn't want to risk bring the whole room down on him. But luck wasn't on his side. His boot got snagged on one of the wires, and snapping sound filled the room. "Oh shi-" He ran across the room towards the far hallway.

He his chest rose and fell with each breath, looking back towards the empty room. Nothing had happened, but it could be some alert system. He didn't want to stick around to find out. Nor did he want to retreat. He'll just keep whatever smidge of element of surprise he still has by moving forward. He was going to drag this villain out of this ossuary by their _hair_ if he had to.

The empty room disappeared behind him with every step forward. His quirk was just beneath the surface of his skin, waiting to be released. It was going to be soon. The hallways were just as barren as the room, dust cleared and everything. It was almost _strange_ how clean it was. Like someone was _trying_ to keep it clean.

A voice made him stop. He had finally reached them. It had took him long enough. His quirk flared and he didn't try to contain it. He was going to fight someone, and he was going to enjoy it.

He started sprinting, a smile tugging at his lips. A moment later a wooden door appeared. It looked out of place in the pure stone ossuary, but that didn't stop him from blowing the door off.

As the smoke and rubble cleared, a figure formed. He prepared his quirk, until he _recognized_ the figure. His quirk fizzled out. "Deku, what the hell are you doing?"

Deku turned, his eyes wide and so _hauntingly_ familiar. "Kacchan! You're not supposed to _be here_."

o.0.o

 **So, there will be continuation to this story. It'll be posted Friday or Monday, depending on how much time I have to write.**

 **-Fade from the Light**


	4. A Haunting Melody

**Hey, I'm back with the second installment! I hope you guys enjoy it!**

 **Beta read and by missingSkywalker or Ebony as I call them.**

o.0.o

 _Oubliette (n):_

 _A type of dungeon whose only means of ingress and egress is through a trapdoor in the ceiling._

o.0.o

Izuku blinked, the darkness in his vision fading. He had the the fleeing memories of: _Steal more bones. Oh yeah, there's going to be a pro-hero guarding it too._ Then he was sent off to do his job. He wanted to asked what pro-hero was going to be there, but the person who teleported him here had already left. And during the conference, he could only nod his head. He really disliked the guy's quirk. It introduced a desire to do something that he wouldn't normally do. Like raid a place he could swear was an oubliette.

Izuku looked around, taking in the large, empty room. They had been sending him here for the fast few weeks, collecting as many bones as he could. He had started in this room and chose a direction to go in afterward. But now he had a pro-hero that he knew nothing about going after him. He kinda felt bad for whatever poor sap got stuck with the watchman's duty. He felt in his pocket and pulled out some tripwire. A small smile formed on his face. At least this will make it interesting.

He laid a network of the thin, clear tripwire, blocking the path of anyone who tried to pass. He was going to connect it to one long line and thread it down a hallway to another room. Once enough lines were cut, his line would go slack and it would alert him that someone was coming. It wasn't foolproof, but it was the best he got. As long as no one with an anti-gravity or flight quirk came through, he should be fine. And the way he crossed the wire, it would be hard to find a way through without cutting at least one of the wires. And he was hoping that they would panic, not knowing what the wires would do, and cut more of them.

He drew out his line along the hallways, keeping it to the right. He is also betting on, in their panic, not noticing the line along the right. Actually, he's hoping they retreat after seeing the tripwire on the floor. But given the nature of heroes, they probably won't.

He came across a wooden door, with enough clearance along the bottom to thread the tripwire through. He did just that, and tied it to the side of a shelf. He would just keep an eye on it. If it stops being taunt, he'll have to retreat. But hopefully that won't happen.

He reached for a bag he also had in his pocket. He assumed that it was put there during his controlled state, but he'll never know. But he opened it and started to grab the bones from the shelves. At first it concerned him that he was taking these bones, but that doubt faded with time. He didn't really know why, but he didn't question it. It was something that made his work easier and kept people safe. That was truly his only job.

A sigh escaped his lips. He needed to get this done. Whenever he was grabbing ( _stealing)_ bones, he saved the skulls for last. They had an identity that the other bones didn't have. He didn't want to look at the skull and think about the person that once had been there. It was just _unsettling_. So he just saved those for last and didn't think about it too much about it.

He glanced to the right, his eyes widening. His line was slack. Someone was _coming_. He fumbled with the door, locking it in place. Hopefully it will give him the extra seconds he need to get out of here.

He lifted his hand to his ear piece, turning it on with a flick of his fingers. "Someone's coming." He said, looking for something, _anything_ to block the door. "I need to leave _now._ "

He didn't wait for a response before shutting off the signal. He didn't know if anyone was tracing it or not, but he wasn't going to make it easy for them. He would've crushed the device underfoot, but he didn't know if his team were tracking him through it as well. He wanted to leave as soon as possible.

But the door blow open, sending wood shards everywhere. He turned, shielding his face. They weren't quick enough. He was going to get caught and they were going to kill him and then anyone remotely near him. He coughed, trying to blink his tears away. This was it. He wasn't getting-

"Deku, what the hell are you doing?" No, no, no. This was not happening. This _cannot_ be happening.

Izuku turned, looking straight at Kacchan. He looked almost like a ghost with the smoke in the room still dissipating. "Kacchan! You're not supposed to _be here_." Kacchan wasn't supposed to be here. If he's here, he's going to _die_

o.0.o

 **Writing Midoriya's Pov was an interesting perspective. I liked this story idea so much, that I might write a full-fledged story. It would either be named Ghosts of the Past or A Haunting Melody.**

 **Also, if I'm continuing, the vaguely mentioned OCs would be named.**

 **See you at the next story, which should be on Friday!**

 **-Fade from the Light**


	5. Just Drifting Through

**Hey everyone! I decided for my birthday to post some angst.**

 **This is also the first time I had written in Todoroki's Pov, so I hope he's in character.**

 **Trigger Warnings:**  
 **Implied Suicide**  
 **Suicide**  
 **Character Death**

o.0.o

 _Moribund (adj):_

 _Approaching death._

o.0.o

Shouto doesn't know any of his classmates very well, and that was entirely his own doing. He didn't purposely push them away per se, but he wasn't exactly encouraging them either. It was just that he preferred his own company to the company of others. He didn't have to watch every step, have to keep his cold, aloof mask up. Not that being at his house was any different. He couldn't stand his father. Facing him was worse than figuring out social intricacies. He would take being forced to bend himself backwards in social situations over facing his father. He would do almost _anything_ to not face his father.

So when he heard that his father was coming home soon, he looked up the weather report. Oh look, it was going to be cold, but not icy. The perfect temperature for a walk. He grabbed his phone and laced up his shoes. He debated whether to tell his sister that he was leaving, but he decided not to. It would be better if his father questions her. His father couldn't pry information out that she doesn't know.

He shut the door behind him, exhaling a breath of frosty air. Despite his quirk, the cold still affected him. But he embraced it. It reminded him of his mother. Of how her touch was always cold and refreshing. Of how her hugs still felt warm despite her physical chill. Of how she will feel warmer than his father would ever feel.

He shoved his hands into his pockets, his eyes drifting to the sky. Snow was slowly starting to fall, just a light dusting. It was calming, watching the snow dance around him. He could close his eyes and imagine he was alone. He could embrace his quirk and create beautiful ice structures as unique as a snowflake. Become his own person while only using his mother's power. He _will_ prove to his father that he is his own person. He is not his _father's_ puppet.

A shadow from the top of a building caught his eye. Someone was there. He raised his right arm out of instinct, his quirk pulsing beneath his skin. He followed the sound to the adjacent roof. A figure was up there, their features obstructed by the snow. He narrowed his eyes. Why would someone been on the roof? They could-. No he wasn't going to jump to conclusions. They could be a construction worker. Yeah, that sounded better. But just to be sure, he called out, "Are you okay?"

The figure jump back, and he could swear that it looked like they flinched. Did he surprise them? "I-I'm f-f-fine." They responded, their voice shaky. He blinked. That voice was so _familiar_. He has heard it before. He couldn't pinpoint where it was from. But he would remember.

"Are you sure your okay?" He asked, "You sound cold."

"Y-Yeah." The figure said with a laugh that almost sounded like a wheeze. "I-I'll get d-d-down soon."

He just paused. He didn't know if could trust the figure to leave before they were frostbitten. "Just make sure you get warmed up once your down."

"I w-will." The figure sounded hopeful. Why would they sound hopeful while standing in the snow? Actual, with the snow surrounding them, they looked moribund. It wasn't a thought he wanted to dwell on. "Don't w-w-worry."

He was about to turn, but something snagged his thoughts. "What _are_ you doing up there?"

The figured paused. "I'm j-just enjoying the v-v-view. I-I-It was p-prettier without all t-t-the snow."

He found himself shaking his head. "The snow can be pretty too."

"I-I guess it c-c-can."

He turned, leaving the figure be. It sounded like they were just about to leave. He hoped that they returned before any lasting damage occurred. They could lose their fingers if they weren't careful.

He held out a hand, the snow now falling faster. He should return, even if it is just to quell his sister's worries. And maybe he could slip in before his father notices.

A sound snapping sound filled the air. He turned to see the railing where the figure previously was broken. What? And then he noticed someone _falling_. But it wasn't just _someone_. It was-

He acted upon instinct, creating an ice structure. But it wasn't enough. They hit the ground, being thrusted into the light. He froze. It couldn't be. That couldn't be Midoriya's body crumpled in a heap. That couldn't be Midoriya's blood _staining_ the snow.

It just _couldn't be_.

o.0.o

 **Well, killing off Midoriya seems to be a** **reoccurring** **theme in my writing. Oh well.**

 **See you next story, which should be next week.**

 **-Fade from the Light**


End file.
